


The Incredible Theft

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one very important item Jack should not have stolen from the Commodore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredible Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to my 2005 Valentine drabble meme.

"You will not get away with this, you dirty thief! If you do not cooperate immediately, I shall see to it that you will never commit any of your heinous crimes again. Do I make my self clear?"

Without further warning, Jack Sparrow found himself trapped by the weight of the taller Commodore and pressed against the wall, the Turner sword at the pirate's throat.

"An' 'ow will ya see to that, Jamie? Ya can't kill me." Jack grinned and shamelessly thrust his hips forward, rubbing against Norrington in all the right places.

Norrington gasped despite himself. Jack was right. He couldn't kill him. "No, " he said finally, "but there's something much more effective." A mere second later, he grabbed Jack's hair and raised his sword, ready to give the pirate a new coiffure.

Jack's eyes widened in fear. "Ya won't," he said feebly.

"I will," Norrington insisted.

For quite some time there was silence.

"All right, all right," Jack finally conceded, grumbling.

Norrington lowered his sword and stepped backwards. With a complacent grin, he watched as Jack removed his arm from behind his back and relinquished a rumpled white object.

"I'll never understand yer obsession with those ugly wigs."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th-Feb-2005 05:39 pm.


End file.
